1. Field
The present application relates to noise reduction in oscillators, such as MEMS oscillators, and related apparatus and methods.
2. Related Art
Mechanical resonating structures, such as micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) resonators, generate oscillating signals when excited by an appropriate drive signal. The oscillating signals are typically characterized by one or more target frequencies in addition to other frequencies constituting noise.